Esta Soy Yo, Amame
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Sabra Edward como en verdad soy. no mas la chica buena. esta soy yo, la sexy y atrevida bella.  -me follaras edward?-pregunte-si-respondio con total lujuria en sus ojos verdes./ dedicado a Jazz y flor garnier


Ellos creen que soy la chica tranquila, una monjita, como algunos me llaman casi todos los tontos hombre de aquí; pero en verdad ni por asomo saben quien soy yo, ni como soy y por que mi madre me había mandado a vivir aquí en la pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Soy una chica revoltosa, atrevida que perdió la virginidad a los 15 años, una pervertida y muchas cosas mas, sin embargo todo eso se acabo ya que ahora casi no hablo, siempre ando con libro en mis manos, simplemente camuflándome siendo una persona buena, esperando salir de este estúpido pueblo para sacar a la Bella Swan verdadera.

-buenos días bella-

-mmm… bueno días jasper-

La familia cullen se habían mudado unos dos mese antes que yo, pues eran los únicos que me hablaban y saludaban verdaderamente.

-hola bella- te invito a mi fiesta que se ara mañana en mi casa- dijo la muy entusiasmada Alice entregándome una invitación de su fiesta.

-gracias Alice pero…-

-no tienes porque dar explicaciones monjita, si no iras, devuelve la invitación-

-¡Edward!- le regaño Alice golpeándolo con sus tarjetas en su hombro.

-descuida Alice… tal vez valla, le preguntare a Charlie.-

-dile a tu papi… que venga de policía por si estas incomoda- me dijo en tono de burla Edward.

No podía aguantar su burla, asi que guarde la tarjeta en mi bolsillo de la campera, di media vuelta y me fui casi corriendo alejándome de ellos, mas bien de el para no darle la puteada de su vida en sus narices.

Supongo que olvide mencionar a Edward, mi amor platónico desde que lo he visto y el que le dio la idea a todos los idiotas de esta secundario de llamarme monja. No exestia persona mas hermaso que el, tampoco tan perro como el y eso me encantaba pues aunque todas sus burlas iban hacia mi persona, lo amaba por lo basura que era. Estoy en el ultimo año de esta secundaria y cuando llegue el final le dire todo lo que pienso y siento de el.

Fui a mi clase de Biología, la cual me toca compartir asiento con el y como siempre cuando lo admiraba el tiempo pasaba volando.

Comencé a recoger mis libros pues los demás alumnos habían salido ya extrañamente solo quedábamos Edward y yo por lo que comencé a apresurarme a recoger todo rápido.

-porque tanta prisa Monjita?-

-quiero llegar pronto a mi casa. -Conteste tímidamente

-quieres ver a tu papi?- si seguí provocándome no me haría responsable de lo que le haga

-no- conteste amargamente.

- Ho! Entonces te vas por que extrañas a tu osito de peluche y tu sabanita de Barbie-

-sabes que Cullen?... me has cansado. Si, iré a mi casa con la mantita de barbie que tu mama te quito el mes pasado y me la dio a mi- había explotado pues la cara de el no esperaba una respuesta asi. Ya me habían cansado todos.

-así que la monjita sabe hablar- afirmo reponiendo su cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-si tu sabes hablar, por supuesto que yo también se.-

-entonces ahora serás la chica mala que se harto de todos y…-

-para tu información- le interrumpí- no soy quien crees que piensa que soy-

-y como eres monjita?-

-primero que nada, no soy ninguna monjita ya que he perdido la virginidad quizás mas antes que tu… y sabes que? Ya no seré mas la isabella que he pretendido ser. A partir de mañana veras como soy en verdad.

-me muero de ganas porque sea mañana y poder ver al fin tu lingo culito.-

-idiota.- le grite mientras tomaba mi bolso y me largaba del salón de biología.

Llegue a mi casa e inmediatamente subí a mi cuarto , comense a tirar todas las cosas que me clasificaban como una nerd. Consuiguire a Edward y será mio.

Abri el armario donde tenia todos mis cosméticos, mi ropa atrevida y la no tanto, saque mi nuevo bolso de llevar mis libros y comense a colocar mis libros en ella puesto que si sal mi yo interno tendría que salir del todo pero sin descuidar mis estudios.

Me quite la ropa y me fui hacia el baño para darme una buena ducha y ya que Charlie no estaba camine desnuda por el pasillo hasta el baño.

El agua estaba perfecta; cuando Sali, el dia había oscurecido lo que significo que me quede demasiado tiempo en el baño. Me coloque mi ropa interio de Victoria Sectre's junto con mi piyama, me recosté en mi cama y después de pensar en mi sexy Edward, en como seria follarmelo a mas no poder y en su grande polla, llego el sueño asi que me deje llevar por el sueño.

-hija despierta- la vos de mi padre me despertaba de mi sueño- tendré una cita con Sue así que no te preocupes en hacerme la cena por que no llegare. Vendré tarde-

-asi que me despertaste para decirme que tendras una cita con Sue?- me incorpore y abri mis ojos para mirarlo con esa sonrisa suya de lo siento.

-lo siento-

- no te preocupes, ya me iba a levantar-

- bueno… entonces me voy-

-adiós papa… que te valla bien en la cita.-

Escuche como se iba de la casa cerrando la puerta fuertemente como siempre. Me dirigí a la ducha, me bañe rápidamente volví a mi cuarto, tome mi conjunto de Victoria Sectre's solo negro, me puse la vestimenta **(la foto esta en mi perfil jajaja)** me mire al espejo y por fin me sentí como en casa cuando me vi toda maquillada sin exagerar. Esta era la verdadera bella y el me conocería. Me coloque mi perfume con aroma a fresas y Salí de la casa pues como era temprano aun decidí caminar hasta la escuela, simplemente el día se volvió perfecto a pesar de ser un día nublado típico de forks, pues me muero de ver la cara de Edward cuando me vea.

Llegando al estacionamiento divise a Jasper junto a Alice solos llegando al estacionamiento y comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

-hola Alice- la salude alegremente. Se encontraba de espaldas y Jasper aun no bajaba del auto y pronto Alice se dio vuelta y creo que se le rompió la mandíbula pues su boca estaba bien abierta

-bella? Bella swan?- pregunto atontada.

- la misma- una sonrisa se cruso por su rostro y su boca se cerro.

-hola bella… wowww. Eres tu bella?

-siiii! ¡gane la apuesta!-festejo Emmett que salió de algún lugar junto a Rosalie.

-maldición bella! Estas hermosa-

-gracias Rose. ¿que apuesta Emmett?-pregunte

-de Edward, por no decirte que esta… auch!- se quejo

-cállate Emmett- le regañaron los tres al mismo tiempo- no es nada bella, sabes que el siempre habla tontadas.- me aclaro Alice inmediatamente.

- de acuerdo, de todos modos me enterare. No importa que sea la nueva bella para ustedes siempre seré la misma, fueron los únicos que me hablaban cuando pretendía ser otra-

-otra?- preguntaron los mellizos Jasper y Rose.

-una larga historia que les contare en otra ocasión-

-hey miren!-señalo Emmett con la cabeza- allí viene Eddi-

Apareció en el estúpido volvo suyo junto a nosotros. Era perfecto cuando comenzó a bajar de su auto, tenia su sonrisa torcida mi favorita pero pronto se reemplazo cuando su mirada se fijo en mi, evaluándome luego con su mirada de ojos verdes, mirándome de pies a cabeza y viceversa, colocándose en frente mio. Me sentía la mas hermosa del mundo entero pero junto a Rose me sentía la numero 2.

-eres tu bella?-cuantas personas ya habían utilizado el "eres tu bella?. Lo único que sabia preguntar era eso- ¿eres mi be?…perdón ¿bella?

-asi es Edward, te advertí que no seria igual hoy-

-eres aun mas hermosa-

"¿Mi bella? ¿Aun mas hermosa?"- si gracias, tu también eres… ejemm… digo, gracias.. maldita sea- nos vemos en tu fiesta Alice.-salude

-¡¿Qué?-grito Edward- ¿ no entraras a clases?-

-solo vine a demostrarte que no soy una monjita- me dirigí a Alice- nos vemos hoy en la noche-

Salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla excepto a Edward y comencé a caminar fuera del estacionamiento.

-¡¿no saludaras a Eddi?-grito Emmett.

Me di la media vuelta, le lance un besi y luego le enseñe mi dedo del medio sonriendo, pero aun asi el me saludo con aquella sonrisa suya que me volvia loca y de tonta tropese con alguien pero no llegue a caerme.

Tal como lo dije hoy es un excelente día. Llegue a casa, tome un baso de agua para luego ir a por mi billetera asi poder comprar ropa interior, zapatos y un hermoso vestido para esta noche, suerte que era un viernes ya que las fiestas de los Cullen duran 3 dias y en eso tres días voy a necesitar mas ropa asi que… llevare mas dinero.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 17hs pues había finalizado las comprar ya que la fiesta comenzaba a las 20hs.

Corrí hasta el baño para darme la ultima ducha, depilarme, luego salir para maquillarme, hacerme un lindo peinado y para el final colocarme el hermoso vestido que me había comprado. **(vestido en mi perfil)**. Para cuando termine de hacer todo eso ya eran las 19:45hs, tome mi cartera, mi bolso con los otros vestido y ropa interior, Salí para la cocina y en un anotador escribí:

**Papa, estaré en la fiesta de los Cullen, **

**Me quedare a dormir en su casa. **

**Gracias por dejarme ir.**

**Te quiero.**

**Bella.**

Salí para el garaje, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi orgullo que por cierto cuando salgo con el, lo hago solo cuando visito a mama. Guarde mi bolso en el maletero y Salí de mi casa condiciendo hasta la fiesta de los Cullen.

La entrada estaba adornada con luces que mostraban el camino hacia la casa todo estaba muy lindo. Me baje del auto, coloque la alarma por si algún tarado esta muy bebido y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada. De pronto cuando entre no se escucho nada mas que la música que seguía sonando. Todo se había quedado quieto con mi presencia y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-esa es la monjita?- pregunto Tyler.

- no lo creo, esta parece diabólica en la casa- respondió Newton.

Idiotas.

No le preste atención a lo que decían, camine hacia la cocina en busca de Alice.

-hola Alice!-

-¡bella!- grito mientras venia a mi con los brazos extendidos a lo que le correspondí con un abrazo. ¡estas hermosa!-estaba gratando ya que la música sonaba muy fuerte.

-gracias tu también- me separe lentamente de ella para poder visualizar a Edward que no lo veía por ningún lado- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-en su habitación- me respondió.- deberías de ir a hablar con el.-

- ¿yo?- pregunte con asomo- pero no conozco tu casa…y…-

Me tomo de los hombros me dio media vuelta y me condujo hasta llegar hasta un escalera grande de mármol,- escaleras arriba, la ultima habitación- me susurro en el oído. Para cuando me quise girar ella ya no estaba así que comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo a lo que camine lentamente hasta llegar a aquella puerta ultima en este pasillo. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, tome varias veces aires antes de entras, gire el picaporte y asome la cabeza.

Allí estaba el, sentado en su cama, fijando su mirada en la mía. Por un momento se me cruzo por la mente marcharme de ahí, pero yo lo quería, quería decirle lo que siento por el así que tome mas valor y entre cerrando la puerta detrás mío para luego caminar hacia el y sentarme junto a el.

-hola- lo salude tímidamente.

-hola-

-¿Por qué no bajas y disfrutas de la fiesta?-

-¿Por qué cambiaste?- pregunto bruscamente.

-tú lo querías-

-yo quiero a la antigua bella-

-¿para que? ¿Para burlarte de mi?-

- me gustaba la bella dulce y sensible.-

- esa bella nunca existió, solo pretendía serlo para que Charlie no tenga mas problemas.- confesé. Extrañamente con el me sentía libre de decir todo lo que pensaba.- esta soy yo-

-tengo que confesarte algo-

-si, yo también tengo algo que decirte-

-dímelo tu primero- me dijo con calma

- bueno…-estaba nerviosa, no era fácil decirle que lo amaba- yo…tu me gustas Edward- lo miraba a los ojos para saber que no tendría que decir nada mas pero en ellos solo encontré algo que jamás había visto en el-siempre estuve enamorada de ti-

Agache mi mirada muerta de la vergüenza. La antigua bella me dejo algo. No decía nada. Sentía su mirada pero no me atrevía a levantar la mía por miedo a que rechazase y justo eso estaba haciéndolo. Me levante de la cama para marcharme pero en un rápido movimiento halo de mi brazo y me lanzó hacia su cama quedando bajo su cuerpo.

-yo también te amo- mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza por la excitación.- no me importa que seas así, se que hay algo de ayer en ti.

Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza sensual, caliente desliso su lengua por mis labios y abri mi boca y tomo mi lengua entre sus dientes con mucha suavidad. Comenzó a chuparla de una manera que nunca había sentido

Se separo de mi y m ordi mis labios con furia mientras Edward me sacaba el vestido con desesperación, comenso a sacrme el brassier para luego admirar mis pechos- eres perfecta- atrapo uno de mis pesones en su boca succionándolo y con su otra mano comenso a maseajar mi otro peson para darme placaer puro como nadie me lo había dado.

Yo solo podía gemir y pedir mas, totalmente entregada a el. Comenso a morder mi pecho y no me causaba ningún dolor yo solo quería mas. Lo quería todo de el.

-bella- gimio mientras me quitaba el vestido solo quedando en bragas- quiero hacerte mia-

-quieres follarme Edward?- tome su cabeza entre mis manos para mirarlo pero en no dejaba de tocarme.

-sii-

-entones hazlo-

Se arrodillo en la cama frente a mi para sacarse el cinturón junto a sus pantalones pero yo no solo quería ver su grande polla yo quería ver sus músculos a lo que me arrodille también y le quite su camisa arrancándole todos lo botones. Se inclino a hacia mi y me beso con la misma lujuria que antes. Me recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y me arranco la única prenda que me quedaba rompiéndola toda. Ataco nuevamente mi pecho mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su bien formados músculos, deleitándome con su esencia. Alzaba mis caderas para recibir un poco mas de placer pues cuando sentía su grande polla en mi entrada gémimos los dos a la misma vez y lo único que nos separaba era ese tonto bóxer. Se lo quite y me volvi a refregar en su grande polla. Con una de su rodilla separo mis piernas posesionarse en mis entrada.-

-te necesito- decía entre gemidos

Me enbistio con fuerza casi con desesperación como nunca lo había hecho nadie. Era tan grande, no creía que podría caber en mi, pero quería mas, mas, mas.

-edward… mas…necesito mas.- mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Me penetro mas al fondo si es que era posible.

Me estremecía en sus brazo, estaba llegando a los cielos, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo con casa estocada, tenia tanto placer un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre bajo , sabia que era el placer que estaba por explotar y quería ir junto a el. Enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas a lo que aumento mas la velocidad.

-ya… estoy… llegando…vente con migo bella-

-haaaaaaa… Edward!-grite mientras me corría, sentía como se corria el también al mismo tiempo que yo llenándome de el. Eramos una sola persona y estaba en el cielo con el.

Nuestras respiraciones eras agitadas, mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar y estaba muy cansada pero yo quería repetirlo.

-eso…eso fue maravilloso- dijo mientras salía de mi para recostarse junto a mi.

-tu eres maravilloso-

-te amo mi bells- beso mis labios con ternura y me envolvió en sabanas juntándome mas a el oliendo mi cabello.

Me había olvidado de la fiesta que había ahí abajo en esta burbuja solo estábamos nosotros dos y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al sentir esta inmensa felicidad.

Y estos tres días no estarían desocupados, suerte que traje mas vestidos y ropa interior pues lo repetiríamos mas veces a esta ola de deseo entre nosotros.

.

Fin!

**Esta novela esta dedicada ami amor Jazz a flor garnier que a propósito hice una nueva novela y a toler porque no me gusta su lemmon asi que hice uno yo misma **

**Ganme saber si le gusto la novela ya que es mi primer lemmon!**

**Jaja muchos besoos a todos! Bye!**


End file.
